<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Romance in Bloom by ZombieHeadCrab52</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27913150">A Romance in Bloom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieHeadCrab52/pseuds/ZombieHeadCrab52'>ZombieHeadCrab52</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Adventure Zone (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Campaign: Balance (The Adventure Zone), Flowers, Good Parent Merle Highchurch, Other, Plants</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:13:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27913150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieHeadCrab52/pseuds/ZombieHeadCrab52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Merle Highchurch x reader but you are a literal flower. <br/>Take this as you will.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merle Highchurch/Other(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Romance in Bloom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You've finally grown tall...<br/>Your arms spread outstretched in a glorious show of pride, taking in the sunlight on your skin as you feel all that is within you flow like a beautiful song and connecting with the earth like you couldn't imagine even possible! </p>
<p>You are a flower. </p>
<p>No not as in an endearing term a lover or a parent would use</p>
<p>Nooo </p>
<p>You are a flower, more specifically a daisy and taking in the sunlight you notice the others of your floral family alongside you in this open field.</p>
<p>You realize now that the field is surrounded by tall…<br/> Things. <br/>Perhaps a wall of trees, or at least the wood from them. </p>
<p>You stand there calm and curious now at the shape approaching you. <br/>It is very large compared to you, you come to the conclusion that it is a he and that he is a being much like a human. <br/>Now that he comes ever so closer, you realise that this one looks different than the humans you've seen before… <br/>Shorter and more grey…<br/>A LOT of grey around the face area, like a river of strands you recognize as hair. </p>
<p>He sees you… </p>
<p>Small wrinkly eyes behind large clear circles and he seems… <br/>Happy. </p>
<p>Happy to see YOU. </p>
<p>Does he know you've been noticing him…? <br/>The distance only becoming shorter until he crouches down to view you closer..</p>
<p>You take in more of his features.</p>
<p>A plump and rounded face and a pot belly, hair tied into a small lump and other flowers strewn here and there caught up in the grey beard and hair. </p>
<p>Somehow… </p>
<p>Somehow you knew what he called himself. </p>
<p>Was he communicating to you? </p>
<p>It was strange but you recognized his name to be Merle… </p>
<p>Merle Highchurch. </p>
<p>What had he wanted from you? If want was a motive at all but you knew that he wanted something from the way he looked at you… </p>
<p>With those kind eyes...</p>
<p>The sun seemed to be brighter now to you and your petals felt stronger. </p>
<p>It was odd. </p>
<p>You knew he wanted to help you grow. </p>
<p>Even more interesting, you also wanted to be surrounded in his presence. <br/>To become the best flower you possibly could and you felt like he energized you to be able to. </p>
<p>The sun felt warmer. </p>
<p>You seemed to reach your arms out to him, perhaps he'd take you away from your isolated spot here on the ground. </p>
<p>You felt wanted. </p>
<p>Needed. </p>
<p>Desired. </p>
<p>Perhaps if you bloomed out he would… </p>
<p>It was all you could do but shutter, pollen filling your senses now and you felt his warmth there, more filling than the sun you sought moments before and you knew this would make him happy. </p>
<p>You wanted to provide more just like you just for this being and it would make him, and by default you..</p>
<p>Happy. </p>
<p>Happy to be here and happy to multiply, to fill this lot with others. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>This man gave a wink and began his slow retreat to two other beings both taller than him but you will never forget this grey, beautiful being that gave you the desire you so felt and was returned in full. </p>
<p>You are a flower.</p>
<p>And the sun felt brighter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Congratulations on your new weird flower babies.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>